The Cursed Guitar
by JulieTelrats7380
Summary: A girl with crimson red hair, each of the locks ending with the head of a snake, spreading around like Medusa's hair. Two big serpent heads were wrapped around her neck and bit it from two sides. Why did Natsu have to buy that guitar, the one with the creepy tattoo? And what's going to happen to him, Gray and Lucy? AU fic. Too many main characters for the filter.
1. Prologue

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt;"strongspan style="font-family:  
Calibri; font-size: medium;"A/N: Bear with me, this chapter is stupid./span/strong/p 


	2. Part 1 Chapter 1

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! This story is for the birthday of my best friend (well, one of them) JacyFT (that's her ff ID btw). **

**The story is basically AU (Alternate Universe) and there are going to be UA (Universal Alterations) considering, well, a lot of things. And I already thought out the end, so you guys can make predictions. Enjoy and please R&R.**

* * *

**The Beginning**

* * *

"Natsu-nii!" yelled a young boy with dark purple hair.

Natsu turned around to see who had called him. "Ah, Romeo," he said, "What's up?"

"Um, see, well," he stammered, "Well, Wendy has another programme organized and we're sorta in need of some music. So..."

"You want me and Gray there?"

"Yeah. I mean, you guys are pretty good. You could just grab a few instruments and help us out."

"I'll think about it. But answer me _this_; didja come to me as coz you got nobody else?"

Romeo sweat-dropped. He looked desperately for some chance to avoid the question. But much like his idol, he too wasn't all that bright. And the way he stared, you couldn't just avoid his questions.

"Sorta," he blurted out, "We asked Mira-nee and Gajeel-san, but both of them were busy. I you don't accept, we'll have to go ask _Orga-san_."

"Hold it!" Natsu sighed, "We'll do it. Better than having a crowd of innocent people suffer ear-bleeds. But we want advance."

"But, isn't Wendy your sister?!"

"Who left me to live near her idiot of a boyfriend," he glared at the boy.

Romeo sighed. The last thing he wants to do is anger Natsu, and the glares he already got were enough to get a heart attack.

"Fine. Programme's on Friday, 5 pm. Wendy's pretty stressed and she won't like it if your late."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be there in time. You just take care of her."

"You realize that she actually lives in a hostel, not with me."

"You visit her almost everyday!"

Romeo blushed slightly. It has been a few month's since Wendy had moved in the girl's hostel, _Fairy Hills_. Naturally, both her brothers were a bit annoyed. And the fact that Romeo's house was nearby didn't make it any better, nor did the fact that they started dating not too long before she moved out. So, he as always in the hot waters when it came to her brothers. They've all been living under the same roof until Gajeel moved out. Then when Wendy moved out leaving Natsu, who had a hard time just cleaning his own room, things have been pretty rough. And without Wendy's help, he barely made it through the month even though he had quite a few part-time jobs. With the tuition fees, rent, food, _more food_ and things for his strange blue cat, he always needed more money.

That was the main reason why he and his 'friend' Gray took up music in the first place. After a while, they seemed to love their jobs. No one actually thought that they could sing, especially Natsu, considering Gajeel's _talent_ in music. But they were natural rock-stars when they actually got on-stage. With some connections in the right venues, they could easily be the best, after Mirajane that is. But that's where the problem lied. With not much people to recommend them, their number of shows kept decreasing, which leaded to low-income rate. . Due to the low-income, they couldn't even afford to get good instruments and devices. Then there were those guys from _Saber Tooth University_, the superstars, Sting and Rogue, though there were some disasters there like Orga

Natsu groaned as he remembered. He definitely needed a new guitar to replace his wood-bug colony. With the amount of money he had managed to save, he just might be able to buy a set of good guitar _strings_. That was bad. Really bad.

He walked over to Gray's house. They needed to make some money. At least he did. He looked at his watch as he rang the door-bell, 03:45. Gray wasn't going to like being awaken from his regular nap. But the damage had already been done. Natsu rang the loud bell a few times and heard Gray's mother yelling at him to get the door.

The drowsy, half-naked teen opened the door. "Whaddya want at his hour, you tabasco-freak?"

Their relationship was somewhat complicated right from the start. They were instant rivals when they met, but somewhere in the process of sticking together for years, it developed into a friendship no one could easily fathom. The colourful language and name-calling still prevailed though.

"I thought you had a job now, whaddya here for?" he asked again.

"Oh shut up! I quit," Natsu replied not-so-convincingly.

"They fired you didn't they?" Gray chuckled.

"Yeah. Got a new guy, name's Stung or something, I think."

"Why, didja 'light up' stuff, eh?"

"Shuddap! You looking for a fight, stripper?"

"What did you call me, flame-brain?"

"You wanna go?" Natsu fisted his hands.

"Oye," Gray suddenly held up his right hand. The other one was over his stomach.

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Fine, we'll talk after lunch, I'm hungry too."

Ul, Gray's mother, made and served up lunch. Gray actually ate well before he went for the nap. But he could clearly understand from the thundering that Natsu hadn't. And knowing Natsu, he'd probably starting demanding the whole cupboard soon anyway. So, he sat for a meal again. That's just how they were. No matter how much they fought, they're always there for each other, they looked out for each other, could understand what the other's thinking without saying as much as a word. That's what you could say for a friendship as long as theirs.

"By the way," Natsu said, "I need a new guitar. The net-guy cut off my connection a while ago. Search for a good piece online, wouldya."

"Fine, but lunch first!"

"And I'm broke, so you need to pay for it. "

"Fine. The things I've to do for the business."

Gray's family wasn't exactly rich, but they were in a better condition than Natsu. His family meaning, Gray, his elder brother Lyon and their mother Ul. Then there was his fiancé, Juvia, who lived with them occasionally. His sister, Ultear, went off abroad to work in a project on a special branch of physics that dealt with 'time'. Their father left Ul before Ultear was even born. But Ul was very happy with her daughter and two foster sons. Gray always respected Natsu's self-reliant lifestyle, no matter how much they fought. He tried to help him in his troubles.

After lunch, Natsu and Gray got on Gray's laptop to search for guitars.

"Look at this beauty!" exclaimed Natsu.

"What, this one?" asked Gray.

"No, the one above it."

"Are you crazy? Look at this shit!"

"What are you calling shit, you idiot. It's a cool piece of art."

"You mean _guitar_."

"Shaddup. Besides, it's an antique. It's beautiful. And, and…"

"And, what?"

"Look at the _tattoo_ on it's body, near the body. It's cool!"

"Whatever. C'mon now, hurry up with your shit, Lyon's gonna want the laptop anytime."

"I told you, it's a cool piece. Especially the tattoo."

"Have you even looked at the piece carefully? And look at the tattoo, the red-headed girl looks really creepy."

"Nonsense. I like the piece. It's gonna set a new image for me. Plus, at 100 J, an antique like this is a steal! I'm going to check it out."

"That's way too cheap for a real guitar. And it says here that you have to pay with a cheque first. Then they'll deliver it to you. You can't return it, and you can't even see it before it's been delivered. I seems fishy."

"Your deduction seems shitty, Lestrade. Give me some Jewels, I'll pay you back this time. I want this guitar."

Gray sighed at his friend's stubbornness. "Fine," he said, "here's the money and some extra. Get your connection back."

"Well then, I'll be off. Oh, and Wendy wants us there at her programme on Friday, see ya then, freak."

"You're supposed to thank someone when they help you!"

"Huh? When did you help me? I gotta run now or Lucy's gonna be mad." He sprinted out of the door leaving it wide open.

Gray knew that Natsu didn't want the guitar because it was an antique, he wanted it because of the price. That was also the reason that his internet was down. His money trouble never seemed to end. It was a good thing that he had Lucy.

After closing the door, Gray came back to look at the guitar. His eyes fell on the tattoo. And my, was it creepy. A girl with crimson red hair, each of the locks ending with the head of a snake, spreading around like Medusa's hair. Two big serpent heads were wrapped around her neck and bit it from two sides. Gray couldn't understand why anyone sane would want a tattoo like that on their guitar. The details for the tattoo said that the owner got it as gift a long time ago. He wanted to sell it as he didn't play anymore, but didn't say why. Gray zoomed in on the tattoo. Closer. Even closer. The girl looked even more creepy when enlarged. Her eyes looked so alive, as if they were going to blink like real ones any minute. As Gray looked closer at her eyes, he felt like he was looking at the guitar from up close, not on his computer screen. He stared into her eyes for a while. They seemed to have a undefying attractiveness in them, they were so very beautiful.

He woke up from his daze when his mother called him. Hearing her, he got out of his room to see what she wanted. When Gray was gone, it seemed like the tattoo moved a bit. Yes, the snakes, the little ones, moved around. They came pouring out of the screen, materializing into the world. The girl's beautiful eyes were one fire. Gray didn't see it, how her eyes did blink for a moment, then the whole thing became just a photo on the screen again.


End file.
